The Lakeside Tumble
by widespread
Summary: At the lake, things go from friendly to... suggestive.


The lake shone with the brightness of the sunlight. On the lakeside, two people, a man and a woman, were relaxing. It was a nice day for this sort of thing, what with no clouds in the blue sky and all. As the two relaxed, the man, who was named Syrus, got up. "I'm bored…" he said with a huff. The woman, named Alice, sat up as well.

"Well that's your fault." she said.

"… I got an idea!" he said.

"What?"  
Syrus then pulled Alice close, grinning. "Let's go skinny dipping." Alice smirked. Then, she hit Syrus playfully.

"You just wanna see me naked, don't you?" she said. "You know you're a fucking pervert, right?"

"Maybe so, but you got a good body." he said. Soon, he was slapped by Alice. He shrugged, stripped all his clothes, and hopped into the lake.

"… Ah what the fuck." Alice grumbled before removing her clothes and hopping in. The water was warm from the sun. "Say… the water's nice." she commented.

"It's gonna get a whole lot nicer soon…" Syrus said with a smirk. He swam close to Alice. "You know… this lake's the home of some albino snakes…" As he got closer, his dick got harder. It brushed against her thigh when he pulled her body very close.

"WHOA!" Alice said with a jolt. "What the fuck is that?"

"That's just a long snake, honey." Syrus quickly replied. Out of curiosity, she felt his penis. For a bit she was intrigued. In fact, she rubbed it a bit. However, the curiosity stopped once she reached the base. In disgust, she promptly swam towards the shore.

"Aw come on, baby!" Syrus yelled, swimming after Alice. Once she got to the shore, her legs were grabbed by his hands. "I just want a little fun…"

"No way, you perv!" she screamed. Alice tried to pull from his grip, but only fell to the soft ground. "Get away!" She tried kicking but to no avail. Clearly she was frightened, fearing for herself as this was looking like a rape scene.

"Not until I get some, sugartits." Syrus replied, pulling himself closer to her. Alice struggled and struggled, but to no avail. He got his head very close to her slightly wet vagina, and proceeded to lick the lips. Alice gasped.

"Wh… what are you doing?" she said. Syrus didn't answer, still licking the pussy. Alice gasped. A moan left her mouth. Though this was rape, she started to stop worrying and instead started to like it, and removed the concept of rape from this scenario. With every lick, her breaths got quicker, her pussy moistening even more with anticipation. Syrus focused all his attention to orally servicing the woman, and he was getting into the swing of things. His tongue managed to separate the lips, being able to taste the inside of the crotch. To him, the love nectar that dampened her vagina tasted oh so sweet. Alice, on the other hand, was biting her lip while caressing her bosoms. It may have been sudden, but now, she was deep in the moment.

"Ohh… y-yes… a little m-more…" she stuttered. The pleasure of Syrus's tongue inside her had rendered her unable to speak in full sentences. Down there, Syrus got Alice's message, and quickened his tongue movements. He grinned, moving his mouth up to her clit. She gasped heavily as her little bud was being subject to his lips and tongue. She thought to herself, "My god, I can't believe I like being tonguefucked by a guy I don't even like…". As this thought coursed through her mind, Syrus let his fingers run up the woman's crevice. A shudder came from Alice's body. With a smirk, Syrus slipped one finger inside, causing Alice to gasp out in pleasure. As he moved the finger in and out, Alice's lower lips slightly clenched around it, feeling the smoothness of the finger more closely. Eventually, she screamed, letting a steady flow of her climax liquid flow out of her hole. She panted, feeling much better after being finger banged by some pervert. Said pervert stood up, revealing his stiff erection. Apparently, eating out Alice had gotten him enticed. Meanwhile, she was panting and resting. The sight of his penis sent a grin to her face. She got up, lightly gripped the member, and began to jerk it off. He responded with a surprised groan. Her hand moved along the length of his member, much more than back in the lake. Without warning, Syrus pushed her head onto his lower head, forcing her to suck his dick. Rather than resist, Alice hungrily sucked on it. The taste of his lightly soaked cock seemed to be pleasurable. She moved her head back and forth, lapping at his shaft with her tongue. Syrus leaned back a bit, taking in the sucking as if he deserved it. He didn't really, but Alice didn't mind. Her tongue moved all about as sensual as she can. It went on for a little bit until Syrus looked at her differently.

"Alice…" he said. "Can… can I fuck your vagina?"

She looked up. Her vagina was moist again. Turning around, she said, "Please do so… I want it badly." On her hands and knees, she presented herself to him, biting her lip. The man approached her juicy pussy with his lightly throbbing cock. He poked the moistening lips, wanting to plunge deep inside her. Alice responded with some light moans. In her mind, she craved Syrus's dick. Though it was not long ago that he tried to rape her, she felt that she was ready to let him enter her love cavern. "Stop teasing me, Syrus…" she said. "I want it now." In response, Syrus nodded and plunged inside her. She jerked upward in shock and in pleasure, delightfully moaning as her vagina catered to his dick. It didn't take long due to his dick just recently being sucked. He pulled out and shot his load all over Alice's back. Panting, he fell down beside her. Alice turned around on her back, lying next to Syrus. Both were panting, and both were happy.

"Alice…" he said. "that was awesome."

"Yes it was…" she said in reply. "Yes it was."

With a sigh, Syrus said, "Well… we better get going…" Both of them picked up their clothes, got dressed, and walked away from the lake. In the time they had sex, they became better friends. In fact, to this day, they would revisit the lake and have a few rounds of going at it. All in all, Syrus and Alice liked each other.


End file.
